koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Immunity Challenge
|description = The last immunity challenge of a season |seasonsappeared = Every Season }} The Final Immunity Challenge is a key Individual Immunity Challenge in Survivor. It is the last challenge of the season, and guarantees the winner a seat at the Final Tribal Council. It also gives the winner an advantage in selecting their rivals for the Final Tribal Council. This is particularly true of seasons featuring a Final Two, as the challenge winner was the only person to cast a vote at the Final Three. The challenge type has varied throughout the series' run, but is typically an endurance challenge, requiring the contestants to literally outlast the competition. History In , the Final Immunity Challenge was The Traveler. It required castaways to post flags from different countries on separate threads. Nuno and Omie started out strong, while Orange tried to catch up, but could not. In the end, Nuno beat Omie by a margin of few flags, winning the first Final Immunity Challenge. He voted out Omie in the following Tribal Council. In , the Final Immunity Challenge was Sliding 2048. It required contestants to play both the game 2048 and Sliding Block Puzzle. In the end, Szymon won the Final Immunity Challenge and went to the first F3 Final Tribal Council. Solar was voted out in the following Tribal Council. In , the Final Immunity challenge was Know Your Enemies. It required castaways to guess a specific ratio of how many jurors answered YES or NO to certain questions. The contestants struggled at first, not being able to guess most of the ratios right, and even though Mike got the highest amount of points, he only submitted after the deadline so it did not count. After Aaron only got 5/25 points, it was a close fight between JA and Marshall, but in the end, Marshall won the Final Immunity Challenge by a 3 point difference. Aaron was eliminated in the following Tribal Council. In , the Final Immunity Challenge was once again The Traveler. The castaways were not given a warning for the challenge, so Jordan and Zach were able to get a head start on the sleeping Nick and Lily. Jordan and Zach remained close for a long time, but eventually Jordan pulled ahead and finished with 99 flags, more than twice Nuno's winning total in Russia. Nick was voted out in the following Tribal Council. In , the Final Immunity Challenge was a combination of the three final immunity challenges from previous seasons. Each challenge would give 3 points if you came in first, 2 if you came in second, 1 if you came in third, and none if you finished last. This was to prevent a tie if each challenge was won by a different person. Jordan won The Traveler, Kaeghan won Sliding 2048, and Jordan won Know Your Enemies. This made Jordan the winner of the challenge. Kaeghan was voted out in the following tribal council. In , the Final Immunity Challenge was called Survivor Recap. It required castaways to do activities concerning the season, in this case, the castaways had to guess how the votes went down for the season, guess which person that competed on the season said one of the ten quotes provided, and the true statement out of three statements the jury provided. Winners Trivia *Only males have won this challenge. *Half of the winners of this challenge went on to win the game. *''The Traveler'' is the most reused challenge, appearing 3 times in the series. *Jordan is the only castaway to win the Final Immunity Challpenge twice. **Jordan is also the only player to play The Traveler as a Final Immunity Challenge twice. *The final immuinty challenge in All-Stars was a combination of three final Immunity challenges of the first three seasons.